


Golden Echoes

by Thelyla



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelyla/pseuds/Thelyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the Doctor and Rose through series two and beyond with my own little twists. Includes time in between the televised and print adventures as well as some minor revisits. Bad Wolf shines through here and there, intriguing the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, this is my first time ever writing anything. I do not have a beta (anyone interested?) and got tired of waiting for my husband to edit my first chapter. I have plans for this story to become a series - but time will tell. I'm American so please pardon me if I get wording incorrect (please feel free to let me know).

Rose leaned forward on the jump seat and put her weight on her palms. Her fingers wrapped around the front edge of the seat and her legs swung back and forth. She watched the Doctor tinkering under the console and smiled to herself at the picture he made. He was on his back on the grating, one of his knees was bent and he had his head in one of the open panels. Most of his head was out of sight, though she just barely saw his lower lip. She stared at it for a bit watching the forms it shaped as he muttered under his breath. She gave a little sigh, the things she could do to that lip. Her eyes glazed a bit at the turn her thoughts took. Wiring snaked out of the opening and a long thin flexible light blue tube shot out like a spring and landed on the grating just in front of her feet. Rose saw the Doctor flinch slightly and his muttering became more agitated. His hand started feeling around the grating, obviously searching by touch for one of his tools.

"It's to your right, about one quarter meter off your hip," Rose supplied helpfully, after he grabbed and rejected the other few tools when his fingers found they were not the correct ones.

"Many thanks, Rose." His voice was slightly muffled from his somewhat interior location.

"Doctor," Rose said, voicing a question that had been on her mind for a little while, "what is the TARDIS's name?"

"Hmmmmm??" the Doctor hummed rather distractedly, "oh, name. Well," he paused for a moment, "she doesn't have one."

"But what do you call her?” 

"What do you mean, what do I call her?" the Doctor shot back,

"Well, when you talk to her, and I know you do, how do you address her? You don't just call her TARDIS do you?"

"Oh, um… well…" 

"'Cause that's not a name, Doctor," said Rose as she put an elbow on her knee and rested her chin on a hand. "It'd be like if you called me Earthling whenever you wanted to ask me something or to get my attention." She mused for a moment. "It seems quite a bit rude actually."

Only silence greeted her, he had even stopped tinkering.

Rose tilted her head, "Doctor? Come on, I know you call her something."

"Um, well," he stammered out. Rose could almost picture him tugging on his ear. "I call her," he hesitated just a beat too long, "Girl, I call her girl." 

A shower of sparks shot out of the console which momentarily started Rose and caused the Doctor to let loose a series of what Rose assumed are curses in his native language. It sounded musical and distracted her briefly from his answer. 

"What, really?" she said in disbelief, "Girl? Like a pet or small child?" She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Here girl. Hey you, girl, come here." Her bottom lip popped out slightly as she gave an exhale of exasperation. "That just doesn't seem right Doctor, I can see occasionally calling her that, but you don't really call her girl all the time do y…" She broke off when she felt a presence just inside her head and had the impression of amusement and laughter. She didn't hear any specific words, but all of a sudden knew that the doctor calls his TARDIS sexy, and sometimes, beautiful. "Oooohhhhhh." Rose smirked and gave a little giggle. "Sexy!"

"What?!" exclaimed the Doctor. His head came up quickly and smacked hard into the panel he was working on. "Oh, ouch." He pushed himself out from under the console, and moved over a bit to sit back and lean on one of his elbows. He rubbed his forehead and looked at her rather incredulously. Did he hear correctly?

"I must say," started Rose as she lightly hopped off of the jump seat, "'I'm little jealous. I don't think that's something I've ever been called before."

"What?" asked the Doctor a little petulantly as he touched tentatively around his forehead.

Rose sauntered over with a mischievous smile on her face. She gingerly stepped in between his legs and dropped down on her haunches. One hand reached forward, grabbed his tie and, and pulled him up closer as she trapped his gaze with hers. "Sexy, Doctor," she all but purred in a low, husky tone.

His eyes inadvertently dropped to her mouth when she ran the tip of her tongue along her top lip. "Oh, but you definitely are that," he said in a quiet low growl.

Her eyebrow quirked, filing that away for later and she couldn't help but break into a grin.

His eyes widened as he realized that was definitely not something he had said in his head "I… um, that is." He backpedaled and pulled his body back just a bit. "Wait, what? How did you…"

"Oh, look at your forehead," Rose interrupted, "it's bleeding." Without a thought, she pulled on his tie again, bringing him very close. She leaned forward to meet him, and her tongue darted out as she _licked_ the droplet of blood off of his skin. Images, feelings, and emotions too fast for her to follow flashed through her head in a millisecond. She dropped his tie and felt her behind hit the floor. She felt lightheaded and was not quite sure what just happened. "Whoa, that's heady stuff," Rose chuckled weakly.

His jaw dropped. He got a similar flood but with his superior Time Lord capabilities he was able to parse out much more. Along with some lightly sensual images of imaginings involving the two of them together, his ears turned pink at the thought, he also felt compassion, determination, nervousness, desire and… something else he stubbornly refused to acknowledge. "What?" he said softly, "how did you…?”

She jerked when he spoke, and cut him off with her words. "Well, she told me, yeah?" Misunderstanding the question he was actually asking. "The TARDIS told me what you call her." 

He shot her a sharp glance, one eyebrow raised. "She _told_ you?" Both eyebrows went up when she nodded. "But that's impossible. Well, highly unlikely. Well somewhat dubious really. You are human after all, and your species is not really known for telepathy. The TARDIS doesn't… you shouldn't…" He took a moment. "How does something like that happen?" He looked at her, contemplating. His hand pulled up to rub the back of his neck. "How long have you been able to talk to her? Have you always heard her? Do you get anything else from her? How does she talk to you?" He realized he is babbling and audibly clicked his jaw shut as his hand moved to pull on his ear. 

Rose looked at him with a little half smile on her face at his rambling. "Um, well, I can't actually _converse_ with her like in a regular conversation. At least I don't think I can, I've never really tried though. I get emotions, feelings, pictures and the like. I'm not sure if I've always been able to hear her, but I could kind of feel her, yeah?" She ducked her head down for a moment, then looked at the console warmly. "It happened pretty early on, sometime after Downing Street and the Slitheen. I was in my room and really really needed a soak, but I only have a shower. I remember walking in to the en suite, and thinking I wished I had a big tub, like the ones that have a sculpted side so you can just lay down in it? Anyway, I went back in to my room for a robe and felt," she gestured at her head in a very vague manner, "I don't know, almost a buzzing or humming, and something that made me think of a hug. Then I walked back into my washroom, and it was totally different. All my stuff was still there, but the bathroom was bigger, with a new tub that was just what I wanted, even bubble jets. It was soooo relaxing. That was the same evening that I asked you if she know what I was thinking."  
   
Oh, yes." He shot her his quick grin. "That was a stimulating conversation, you were a little... apprehensive."

She rolled her eyes. "You’re being nice, I totally freaked out"

"Well." He drew out the word.

"It was just a shock, Doctor. I knew she translated languages, but thinking she was in my head, reading my mind, and going through my private thoughts. It just, ugh. Once you explained it to me I was ok."

The Doctor nodded and gave her a little smile. "But it sounds like your interactions with her now are different?"

"Yeah," said Rose, "it happened after Satellite Five - the Game Station, whatever you want to call it. Something just clicked. Before then, I could only feel a... bit of pressure, a bit of humming from the TARDIS. Then, it was after the Sycorax one evening I was in the library and was thinking I needed something to read, but I didn't know what. The TARDIS, well, she basically asked if I wanted to know more about Britain's Golden Age. I heard her in my head. I almost fell over, it was quite a shock."

Game station, thought the Doctor. He shifted a bit, uncomfortable at the remembrance of what happened there, how close he came to losing Rose.

"The reason I asked," Rose continued, "is I don't know what to call her. Hey you and TARDIS just don't seem right. And as much as I absolutely love her, I'm _not_ calling her sexy."

The TARDIS hummed her agreement and Rose and the Doctor felt waves of light amusement. 

They both sat for a minute and Rose tried to think of name ideas. She looked around the console room and gazed fondly at the coral struts and walls.

The Doctor took that moment to look at Rose and furrowed his brow. This was a bit of a conundrum. Based on what Rose just told him, she must have contained at least some latent low level telepathy, some psychic ability. Taking in the time vortex had, in all probability, amplified whatever previous capacity she possessed. He wondered how far it extended, what she could do now and what potential she had. The possibilities... his considerable mind wandered off on that thought.  
   
Rose popped to her feet and walked over to one of the coral struts. She placed her hand on it and stroked gently. "Oh, I think this might be a good one."

She closed her eyes, concentrated, and worked to send her thoughts to the TARDIS. She conveyed her fondness for the ship and asked her a question.  
The TARDIS brightened considerably and an excited hum thrummed throughout the ship.

The Doctor watched with fascination and, admittedly, some trepidation as Rose so easily interacted with his beloved TARDIS. A faint golden glow appeared around Rose as the seconds ticked on and turned in to minutes. 

Finally, Rose laughed in delight, threw her arms around the strut she was touching and hugged it tightly. She turned her head and sent a bright beaming smile to the Doctor.

He looked at her his eyes slightly wider than normal. "What just happened?" he asked, his words were slow and deliberate, his tone tried too hard to be casual.


End file.
